shinchan fanfic: mom's love is all I want
by anshi.srivastava38
Summary: shinchan is devastated after a fight with his mom.. he think he is unwanted and so as his mother but when they got the news that shinchan is dead.. will Misae be able to forgive herself.? is shinchan really dead?
1. chapter 1

Discalamer.. I don't own shinchan.. but I want to own so that I can beat the hell out of his annoying controlling mom... anyways... this is not going to be a one-shot..

Ages.. **shinchan is 18, himawari is 13 and shinchan is a high school student now...** Shinchan is a better student as well as boy now... he is notorious.. still.. but no more vulgar.. he love his family and sister dearly.. hima also love her brother very dearly... but Mitsy.. his mother seems to be upset from him.. seems like she is just intrested in her daughter only...

Shinchan:" _I am home mom..?? mom?.. u there "?_ himawari.. :" _onii.-chan.. seems like mom is sleeping.. let me try... mom... we r home! "_ shinchan was smiling at his little sister.. his big eyes looking at her affectionately... his body is muscular.. he is tall. handsome and smarter now... but his smile diminished as he saw... _her.._ Misae :" _what makes u come late shin.. haven't I told u not to be late... u know how difficult it is for me to prepare two meals... "_ _"but mom... "_ _"no buts hima... I don't want you to defend your brother... he isn't child.. anymore he has to understand that.. "_ with that Misae stop... Shinchan actually slapped his own mother.. that was quite surprising for everyone.. Shinchan.. slapped his mother... this was enough for Mitsy to kick him out of her house.. along with bitter words and memories..

Mitsy: _"u little piece of shit.. don't u dare to come here again.. I hate you... u got it.. get out of my house shinnosuke... just go.. u slapped your mother... it's all my fault that I let you do that just go and die somewhere... I never wanted you... neither your dad... you was the unplanned monster... "_ but shin wasn't listening anymore... he was feelingless..he just had feelings for his sister.. and now it's gone too... he has been kicked out of his house... he is sick of his mother.. she never loved him... she always buy clothes for hima.. and herself.. he still remember that day when he wanted her to come with him in his annual day.. she bluntly told him not to annoy her anymore... he was broken.. he wanted him mom's love.. just for once.. but she betrayed him.. whenever he wanted to get affection from his mom.. she always shrug him off... she didn't love him... and he was sure.. that made him depressed that he isn't treated as wanted child in his house.. but he was a strong kid and a strong boy.. he was getting more and more cold now.. more and more feelingless Now... he did show affection.. but only for his sister... he was notorious... just to hide his pain... he was.. helpless...

on the other hand... Mitsy was busy preparing dinner when...

Himawari:" _Mamma... onii-chan isn't back yet.. he should.. be.. back by now it's raining outside.. "_ Mitsy:" _relax my baby... he will be fine.. besides whatever he has done.. he deserve that... he.. I.. I no longer love him hima...i don't know y.. he is just annoying little brat.. he never respect me.. "_ himawari heard of her enough.. now it's her turn to yell at her..

" _really mom.. he didn't respect u.. I see.. when he was alone there at annual day.. when he got his first prize in academics... when he.. when he wanted to hug u.. when he was crying in his room just becoz u refused to come with him... when he wanted to help you with chores and u said he is just a problem for u... I know him.. I saw him breaking apart.. I saw him... sobbing.. he is no more notorious mom.. he is a serious shinchan... he never even said a word in school... he is quite now.. he is feelingless.. you people never really cared for him.. y"?_ with that Misae slapped her.. really hard.. hard enough to stop hima and send her back into her room...

 _"I don't care about him... I... don't.. but where he will be? "_ Mitsy looked outside it.. was raining... heavily...

Even Hiroshi wasn't so pleased about his attitude..

but he was sure his son was right..

Hiroshi:" _Misae.. don't u think we should go and look out for him.. I mean maybe if u.. I mean we will show more affection to him he will be our shinchan... that one.. Who love us.. just think about Mitsy we really never cared about him.. we ignored him.. just ignored...him.. "_ Hiroshi was crying.. and so was Mitsy... they both were realising that their son was the victim of ignorance and betrayal.. they did know that he wasn't love by them.. they know he think he is unwanted... they had enough for it.. they searched for him all night... but found him nowhere... atlast they came back home...

 ** _next day... on TV.. .._** ** _a boy around the age of 18 found dead on the kasukabe children's park...its not sure how he died.. maybe caught in an accident.. his parents are requested to identify him... his body is beyond recognition.. so you are requested to check for the ID named Shinnosuke Chan nohara..._** Their life shattered... Mitsy was shocked.. Harry was crying and so was hima... this was all her fault... Misae is not going to forgive her... never...

 ** _to be Continue..._**


	2. Love with Ai?

Shinchan woke up next day with sore eyes and slight headache.. he don't know where he is.. " _ouch! my head hurts... where I am? "_ shinchan was confused.. he don't know the room he was in... it was a big room... almost like half of his house.. with a big portrait in front of the bed... portrait of... " _Aichan?? ".._ Ai:" _yes shinchan... it's me... gosh.. u okay now.. u scared me yesterday.. dear... I.. I was scared..!! "..._ Shinchan was scared of Ai... she has a crush on shinchan and he didn't like her a bit.. but still he don't know what he was doing there! " _why.. why I am here Ai... my head hurts.. I.. I don't remember anything.. "!_

Ai :" _why.. don't u remember shin I hit u with my car.. u met with an accident yesterday... "_ _"yeah... I remember... yesterday... "_ ** _flashback..._** Shinchan was devastated.. he was broken.. he don't know where he was going.. or lest where to go but he don't want to go back... " _gosh... nowhere to go.. it's raining... I can't even go back.. she will hit me with her mallet like hands.. "_..with that shinchan dicided to take shelter in one of his friend's home.. but again.. His mom will find him over there too... nowhere to go... he didn't even notice a theif coming towards him...

 _"hands up mister.. no excuses.. just hand me over your wallet.. or shall I cut your throat... "_ _"I wont give u any excuses... here.. take my wallet.. but it_ _didn't have anything... "_

his wallet was gone and so as theif... now shinnosuke has nowhere to go... he was just standing there like a rock until a car came and crashed into him...

The theif met with an accident with truck too... unfortunately he won't be able to survive that.. he died on the spot.. his face was beyond recognition and thus he was mistaken as shinchan nohara Bcz of ID card of shinchan he has...

 ** _end of flashback..._**

Now shinchan was more scared... everyone think he was dead... even his friends... and now he was stuck with Ai Chan.. his biggest nightmare in her big mansion... that too all alone.. whole day went with Ai trying to seduce shinchan.. and shinchan escaping from situation everytime...

 **at night...**

Ai: " _shinchan... here.. take your coffee.. "_

shinchan was sitting in guest room.. looking outside the window.. he was missing his family.. mostly himawari... she didn't sleep without him... when Ai suddenly came and snapped him out of his dream... he looked behind to find ...

Shinchsn:" _whaaaaaaaa?... what do... you.. think u r wearing Ai.. I mean u didn't seem to be wearing... a.. anything.. "_

Ai Chan was really wearing nothing but a pair or lingerie and a transparent short middy over it.. which was showing her undergarments... shinchan was shocked.. he wanted to run away but he didn't... on the other hand.. Ai Chan was slowly aiming towards him.. she put down the coffee mug on the table beside him.. then she leaned forward until their forehead was in contact..

Ai : _"Shinnosuke... I.. I want to say something to you.. "_

Shinchan:" _yeah... say...! I mean.. no don't... whaaaa? "_

with that Ai didn't even gave him chance to speak... she lean in to kiss him... although shinchan was enjoying the kiss he don't want to... he shrugs her off... and told her to sstay away from him.

Ai :" _why shin.. why?.. why don't you love me Huh... u love hot girls.. didn't u.. see I am here.. just like you want... just love me shin.. just.. *sobs*..pls... "_

shinchan:"*politely* _see Ai.. I don't want to hurt u.. but.. I mean.. see.. I am tense... u know my mom.. I am missing her Ai.. I love her I do love her.. I want to go to her but she is just..._

Ai :" _shinchan... I can understand your pain.. my mother died when I was young.. just 5-6 years back. I know how it feels... "_

Ai began to cry.. with that shinchan looked at her.. probably for the first time with that affection... he was touched.. his heart beat was faster than ever... then it happen.. he lean in to kiss her.. back...

shinchan :" _I... I don't know y Ai.. but I think... u aren't that much bad... I m feeling bad for you.. just give me some more time... I promise we will make a good team... "_

 _"*smiling* really shinchan? u.. u do believe me now? "_

 _"A-ha! I believe u Ai.. but as I have said.. I m tired and I want some time.. to know you... do u mind if I'll stay here with you.. for some time.. "*_ **shinchan blushes a little bit***

blushing*" _why not shinchan... well... umm... good night... and.. if u will miss your mom too much just tell me... maybe I can.. u know.. help you..? "_

 _"sure thing Ai.. good night.. "_

With that shinchan.. probably for the first time with Ai.. smiled and slept peacefully... he is falling in love with that girl... slowly.. slowly..!

 ** _to be continue..._**


	3. My baby isn't dead yet!

" _C'mon Mitsy where is our breakfast... I mean I know shinchan is dead... we both r equally sad.. but that doesn't mean we won't eat all day.. "_ Said Hiroshi ..he was sad... but he accepted the fact that shinchan is no more.. he is dead.. he wanted Mitsy to do the same.. but Mitsy was sure that that isn't shinchan...

 _"no.. no Harry I am sure he isn't shinchan... I have seen his corpse.. that boy was 3 inch smaller than shinchan... yes... he isn't our shin.. "_ _"what..?.. C'mon Mitsy.. where is our shinchan then.. he is dead... HE IS FREAKING DEAD... "_ _"...ok... I'll find him... I'll show you that he isn't dead... he isn't... dead... "_ with that Mitsy stormed out of her home... to find his son.. Leaving Harry in tears..

Hima:" _dad.. I know u.. love him too.. but seems like mom is just way too... "_ _"no himawari.. mom is right.. I want to help her but I won't help her.. let her do it alone... I want to see how powerful a mother can be when it comes to her child.. "_ ** _"just be okay mom.. I know u will bring my onii-chan back.. "_** thought hima...

Mitsy went everywhere.. at every possible place... kazama's house.. nene's house.. bowchan's house.. but shinchan was nowhere... at last she went to masao's house...

" _wait a minute.. just coming... "_ yelled masao when he heard his doorbell rang..

" _oh.. hi aunty... how come u r here? "_ _" Masao... u know where is shinchan... I don't know where he is.. "_ _"shinchan... but aunty.. I thought he died... didn't u saw that news on TV... it says he died... "_ _"no masao... I know.. i_ what it _says.. but my heart says he is still alive.. he is just hiding from me... "_

 _"why would he need to hide from you? "_

after Mitsy told everything to masao... masao decided to help her.. he believed her instincts.

" _I am not quite sure.. but I think you should check in Ai Chan's home... shin knows very well nobody can even thought of him going there.. maybe he is hiding in her home... maybe...? "_

 _"Ai Chan... "_

 ** _to be continue..._**


	4. the reunion

_"Ai Chan.. "_

Shinchan was furious,looking here and there.. he don't know what to do, he was sure she is there for him, he was sure she came for him.. yet he don't know if it's really her...

shinchan was sure that footsteps slowly approaching him were familiar..

 _click.._ door opened to reveal Ai..

 _"gosh Ai.. u scared me I thought it's her.. "_ _"it's really her shin.. "_ shinchan was shocked he never expected that answer, he never wished she was here, he never wanted to go back..

" _tell her I am dead, I don't want mom to take me back in that he'll.. where nobody love me.. where I m.. *sobs*where I am just a mistake.. "_ _ **"well... it will be alright shin if u don't want to come with me.. I just wanted to make sure my baby is alive.. and I always knew my son isnt dead. "**_ shinchan looked up in the direction of the voice.. he saw her mother, no more angry, no more sad but her eyes were filled with tears of joy and her lips were curved upwards in most happiest smile shinchan can ever imagine

 _"mom.. "_ " _no more words shin. I know u r angry, I know u r right, I am sorry I never tried to love u, never tried to show u how much we love u, it's.. "_

Mitsy was crying.. shinchan saw enough, he was angry and he was hurt too but he love his mother more than anythianything In this world she was his world,.. his family... he was just standing there smiling.. finally he may get the love he always wanted..

for the first time in his teen life. or in whole life, he embraced his mom,with full passion.. full love.. full energy.. .

" _I... m... sorry.. mom... I m very bad.. I slapped u.. C'mon hit me hard.. I'll never forgive myself for that.. I hate myself.. just... just punish me.. hate me.. do anything u want to do.. but plz.. plz don't.. don't leave me ever.. scold me.. hit me.. abuse me but plz always there for me. for my support.. I want to hug u always.. whenever I will be sad.. mom.. I love you.. "_ Mitsy was crying.,she was speechless, * ** _sobs*_** _"I... I love you too son..!! "_ Ai :" _OMG.. * **crying*** this is just too emotional for me to handle... bodygaurd... get the car ready.. we will drop shinchan and his mom to their home ourself.. "_ Mitsy was extremely happy that her son is back but...

" _shinchan... u scared me alot.. I thought I almost lost u.. how dare u to play such prank on me Huh? "_ shinchan looked at her face, breaking the embrace... he knew this expression.. and then it happens... Mitsy hit him with all strength she had..

" _owwwwww!!!!mom it hurts.. "_ shinchan said, touching his large lump forming on his head.. like the good old days.

" _I know son.. it hurts... haha.. but u should get used to it Cz if u will do anything bad iill beat u like this only.. "_ shinchan said (smiling) :" _oh yeah.. okay.. no problem mom.. "_ _ **at last.. I have my son back... I know what he wants.. I know what he need..**_ _ **to be continue...**_


	5. happy ending

it was like any other day in kasukabe, Boring Sunday, himawari and shinchan were in the room talking about stuff, Hiroshi was enjoying his holiday and Mitsy was preparing meal for the family.

" _I m very happy everything is back to normal.. hey hima ,hima is so careless these days, she forget to place her glass on the right place... HIMAWARIIII...?? "_ _ ***no answer***_ _himawari??? "_ _ ***seems like I have to go..!! kids these days ***_ **meanwhile in the room..** _"Rediculous, isn't it onii-chan.. "_ _"yeah it is Rediculous.. mom has no sense of humor at all"_ _ ***clamp.. clamp.. ***_ _mom thought I m going on a school trip.. little did she know I am going on a trip but not from school.. I am going to enjoy my summer holidays with my friends.. "_ _"u should inform her hima... u know if she will get to know about it she will kill you.. and me Ofcoarse.. "_ _ ***clamp.. clamp... ***_ _relax onii-chan...u know she is such a big... "_ _"no hima.. don't use that word.. she is our mom.. isn't she? "_ _"yeah.. but... "_ himawari stopped in the tracks...she was sitting across shinchan facing door., she was talking about her mother when she saw her, right behind shinchan.. her mom's face was red.. from anger..

" _I know I know hima.. I know she is angry sometimes.. but I am habitual of that.. but I have doubts in I will be able to hide your secrets anymore.. "_ _"onii... Chan... listen... look.. "_ _"no.. don't cut me hima... see.. I know you are going to cross your all limits with your boyfriend.. that's y I'll suggest u to cancel your trip, what if mom got to know about your secret boyfriend and that... "_ himawari was shivering by now! god knows what is going to happen with her.. Mitsy was listening to shinnosuke very patiently..

 _"onii.. *twich* Chan *twich twich * look behind... "_ _"why.. what's behind... whaaaaaaaa? "_ Mitsy's face was dark shade of crimson by now... she was so much angry, not on himawari alone but on shinchan too...

 ** _*bbbooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*_** _"what the heck Is going on upstairs... "_ Harry said, startled by the sudden loud outburst

" _how dare u himawari... and u shinchan, u u were supporting your sister all along, ..."_ after nearly 3 hours of long lecture and two -three large lumps on both sister and brother Mitsy was still angry.. when.. shinchan hugs her from behind

 _"don't take your sister side Now, I know what u r going to say, I am not going to forgive her this time.. neither u.. "_ _"it's okay mom... it's okay... she is a little girl, I was trying to make her understand that she is wrong.. I have met that boy and he is really good..."_ _"good... "_ Mitsy faced her son..

" _she has a boyfriend.. at this age.. no it's not good... go.. and tell her I m not getting her go"_ _"okay mom.., I'll tell her.. and I'll also scold her for that, I never supported her really... but promise u won't yell at her anymore.. she is scared okay? "_ _"umm... okay, but on one condition... that u won't spoil her anymore "_ _"I can't guarantee u my mom.. but I'll try my best.. "_ they both smile at it.. At lunch.. while everyone was quite..

 ***ding*** _"who's at the door at this time.. "said harry_ shinchan gulped.. * ** _god please.. not her.. *_** "coming... "

Mitsy open the door.. only to find Ai Chan..

" _hii Ai, what r u doing there.. I mean here? "_ _"aunty..i.. I want to meet shinchan... actually... umm.. I.. well.. "_ _"shinchan...? oh.. okay.. let me call him.. SHINCHANNN"_ _"coming mamma"_ shinchan was blushing profusely and so as Ai

" _what's going on shin?? why u both r blushing? "_ _"Mitsy, can't u see it yourself "_ _"what are you talking about Harry? what should I see...?... oohhhhh...?? "_ she then notice.. that shin began to like Ai Chan.. but he was too scared to say it thus,

" _it's okay shinchan.. let me say it... I... I love you.. "_ Finally.. Ai spoke..

" _I m leaving all my property, money, mansion.. just for u.. I love you and want to live with u, I like your parents too... when I saw u and your mother hugging that day I felt like she will compensate my mother.. I want parents and I want you too.. so can I?? "_ shinchan was blushing heavily Now.. no words..

 _"Ai"_ Mitsy spoke" _i..i see that you like shinchan.. I can also see that he likes you too... and... if u want to stay here.. u have to get used to my anger, shinchan's dad laziness and most importantly shin's weirdness.. although he is no more weird Now... and yes... shinchan love his sister more than anyone and anything.. so don't be jealous if he will bring her an expensive dress and not u.. okay? "_ Ai's eyes were sparkling.. and so as shinchan's

" _mom??.. does that mean... u approve our love? "_ _"y.. yes my baby... but u should promise that before marriage u r not going to.. "_ _"haha don't worry mom.. I promise... "_ Shinchan looked at Ai... and blushed... " _Ai.. I love you too.. "_ ** _the nohara family lived happily ever after..._** ** _the end..._**


End file.
